Now she's loved
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPELTE! Hermione Granger was once abused, but now she is loved. Minerva finds her and takes her back to the manor where her husband is waiting. MM/AD romance and MM/HG mother/Daughter. Written with Horcruxhorror. Rated for mentions of abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : We do not own Harry Potter the great J. K. Rowling does.**

**A / N : This fic was jointly written with Horcruxhorror and I thank her for putting up with me =-D We have been writing this for a while and have gotten a few chapters written. We will be posting every Wednesday and promise to be on time with our postings. All mistakes are our own, but we have read and re-read every chapter that has already been written. Take care and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

It was the night before Hermione's 11th birthday and she sat in her bedroom curled up in the corner behind her bed, softly singing happy birthday to herself. She had been awake all night as her father had paid her a visit. She was too hurt to lie down and the only way she could stop the pain, or at least forget about it was to burry herself into a book and into the world of magic that she had made in her mind, this is where she escaped to when she was with her father. She looked up from her floorboards when she heard a soft hoot. A large eagle owl sat on her bed in front of her, a letter tied to its leg. She starred at it before taking the letter and reading it;

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ A Professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall be at your place of residence tonight at 8pm to talk to you about your place at the school. Please be ready for their arrival._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione was so confused and didn't believe a word of what was written on the thick paper, but a glimmer of hope sat in her heart, perhaps this was her way out of the nightmare she was living. She closed her eyes and let images of what could be run through her mind, leaning her head against the wall, she took a deep breath and before she knew it, she was in dreamland, the letter held to her chest.

The next morning Hermione awoke before her father and making a full English breakfast for him and just some dry toast for herself, which she took to her room and quickly ate, not wanting to give her father something else to be angry at her for. She looked over the letter again and sighed, she knew that she would have to tell her father before the mentioned professor arrived, so that he had time to put his loving father face on.

As the day went on, and her father went to work, Hermione continued to think of her future as she went around the house and did her chores. She crossed everything off of her list as she finished it. An hour before he was due home, she had finished. She went and sat in her room, pulled out a note book and started to write. She had started to write a novel about magic, witches and wizards and the magical creatures of the hidden world the previous year as she needed something to occupy her mind when she had nothing to do as she had finished reading all the books that her father had allowed her to have. She hoped and believed that what she wrote about was really and the letter she received that morning just gave her even more hope, and even gave her hope that she could be a part of that world. She smiled and let her mind wander until she heard the slamming of the front door at five o'clock. She had already set dinner out on the table and knew that she was safe for another hour.

Two hours later and Hermione had cleared up after dinner and was getting ready to face her father. The letter was clutched in her hand as she walked into the living room and stood in front of John Granger.

"Father, may I speak with you?" her voice was shaky and quiet.

"Yes," he growled out, not wanting to spend any time with his _daughter_.

"I got this letter this morning and it says that I have a place at a school and that a member of staff will be coming at 8 tonight to speak to you and me about it." She didn't dare make eye contact with the man in front of her, scared of what he would do. She handed him the letter and a tear trickled down her cheek as he ripped it up and threw it at her. He obviously didn't believe her.

"To your bedroom, now."

Hermione knew what was about to come and she hoped and prayed that he didn't take long, as in an hour, a professor would be arriving at the door.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran, not caring that she had no where to go, only wanting to get away. She vaguely registered pushing past someone as she ran down the street towards the Small Park and garden area. She sunk to the ground when her legs could carry her no further and she sobbed. She could stop and she couldn't stand, even though she felt someone almost running up to her.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap something heavy around her shoulders as she was dressed only in the thinnest night gown she owned.

After five minutes, Hermione had calmed down and looked at the woman sat next to her, questions shining in her eyes, but she was too frightened to voice any of them.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall ..."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Miss Granger, what happened?"

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't tell the woman what had happened, even if she wanted to. Minerva looked at her with kind caring eyes and Hermione burst into tears once more. Minerva gently pulled the girl into her arms and held her. She knew that the girl in her arms had to have been so very scared and upset to run away so she thought quickly of what she could do to help her.

The manor and Albus was the first thing that popped into her mind, so holding the girl tightly, she apperated to the manor, straight into the living room in front of the blazing fire.

**To Be Continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A / N : Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Thanks to everyone that is reading along, has alert the story and faved the story! This is going better than we expected it too. Sorry we didn't post yesterday I (Paige Joy) completely forgot that is was Wednesday, instead I thought it was Tuesday :-P_**

**_Cookies and milk to everyone who reviews!_****  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione looked around her and gasped, she wasn't in the cold street any more, instead she was sat on a lush carpet surrounded by warmth and books, her eyes shone as she scanned the many books and trinkets that lined the walls.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"My home."

"Professor?"

"It's me."

"It's all real then, magic?"

"As real as you and me."

"Wow."

"Come, let's get you into something warmer."

Hermione nodded and followed as the strict looking woman led her by the hand up the spiral staircase. Hermione sat on the large bed which sat in the centre of the large room which they had entered. She let her eyes and mind wander as the woman searched in the large wardrobe in the corner.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Hermione!"

Hermione jumped . "Sorry."

"It's quite alright my dear. Now, go put these on and we'll get some food into you."

Hermione starred at the clothing that the Professor was holding out to her, but shook her head. She folded her arms around herself and looked pleadingly at the woman, hoping she wouldn't force her to wear the summer clothes.

Minerva recognised the look as it was one she once gave Albus, when she was in her fifth year; so she placed the clothing back and brought out a dark green tracksuit. Minerva indicated the door in the fat corner of the room once she had handed the girl the clothes, she'd even given her some underwear so the girl could freshen up a bit.

Hermione looked carefully at the clothing and nodded, stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom. She put on the clothes as quickly and carefully as she could without causing herself any more injury. She so desperately wanted a shower, but knew that that would have to wait until later that evening.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she froze. Stood, holding the kind Professor was a tall man with a long beard. She closed her eyes and opened them again; it was no good; all she saw was her father. A few tears fell down her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to hide behind the woman who had saved her. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she hung her head images of her father flashing through mind.

_Her father beating her when he mother died._

_Her father slapping her because she had burnt the dinner._

_Her father slamming her into a brick wall because she didn't keep her grandparents happy._

_Her father ripping her clothes off her after one too many drinks._

_Her father forcing himself on her because she had informed him of a visitor and a place at a new school._

She was brought out of her memories by the Professor once more, she turned and buried her face in her chest, not wanting to find out if the elderly man was still in the room.

Minerva rocked the girl back and forth, she didn't realise that the sight of Albus would have such a reaction on her. Glancing over at the bed where her husband was sitting, she shook her head and mouthed later, letting him know that she wanted to be alone with the girl.

"Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"It's on the school register with a picture next to it so we know who you are when we come to visit you."

Hermione nodded and turned away.

Minerva touched her cheek. "You can call me Minerva. And the man you saw earlier is my husband, you can call him Albus."

Again, Hermione just nodded. She wanted to be left alone to write, but then she realised that her things were still at her father's house. "I want to go and get my things," she whispered.

"In the morning sweetheart."

"He might not keep them that long, he'll be so angry." Hermione let out a sob.

"Ok, but only if you allow Albus to come with us, and you don't leave my sight."

Hermione nodded. She'd do anything to get her things back.

Minerva stood and held the girl's hand. "Let's go and find my husband then." She led Hermione by the hand through the manor and down into the living room where Albus was sat on the sofa reading. "Albus," she whispered.

"Min," he whispered back, placing his book on the table in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Hermione wants to go and collect her things and I want you to come with us."

Albus nodded and went to walk up to his wife. "Anything for you my love."

Minerva smiled, but when she felt Hermione hide behind her, she turned and brought the girl into her arms. "It's okay my dear, he's not going to hurt you." She continued to whisper soothingly to her and finally convinced her that Albus wouldn't touch her.

Together, with Hermione safely in Minerva's arms, they headed off to the Granger residence to collect Hermione's things.

Hermione shivered and pulled herself close to Minerva as Albus knocked the door. She was prepared for the shouting when her father opened the door, and tightened her grip on Minerva.

Minerva picked up Hermione and held her close as she buried her head in her shoulder. Minerva whispered in her ear while half listening to her husband working his way into the house.

"Minerva why don't you take Hermione up to her room and pack."

Minerva nodded, knowing that it was more an order than a suggestion. With the little girl safely in her arms, she quickly walked into the house and up the stairs, Hermione pointed her to her room and when they got there, Minerva closed the door, sat Hermione on her bed and started to wave her wand. Everything in the room that was Hermione's shrank itself and flew into the suitcase that was sat underneath Hermione's bed.

"Is there anything else, dear?"

Hermione looked around her room and noticed that her desk was still there. Standing, she unlocked all the draws, took everything out and put it in a backpack that was hung on the back of the door. She slowly put it on her back, careful not to put much pressure on her wounds and went and hugged Minerva.

"I'm ready," she whispered and Minerva once again picked her up. The suitcase shrunk itself and flew into Minerva's pocket, everything would be safe until they reached the manor.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three hours later and Hermione was fed and was now unpacking with the help of Minerva. She didn't want to unpack, not wanting to up her hopes of being able to stay with the professor, but Minerva had insisted.

Once the pair had finished unpacking, Hermione showered, changed and snuggled under the sheets, she had her teddy held close to her as she lay on her side, every time she put pressure on her back, tears were brought to her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Minerva lay in Albus' arms.

She broke the silence with a whispered question, "What happened between you and Hermione's father?"

"Nothing special."

"Albus."

"I didn't do anything Tabby."

"I know you Albus, you were angry; what did you do?"

"I punched him, put a full body bind on him and left him in the living room. He was too drunk pay any attention any way."

Minerva shook her head. "I wish you would keep your anger under control sometimes Al."

"I know. Now, how is the little kitten?"

"She's good, at least I think so. She's so quiet and I just don't know how to make her talk and smile like a normal little girl."

Albus ran his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow, I need to go back to the castle to do a few things, why don't you spend the day with our little kitten, take her out or go for a walk around the grounds."

"That's a great idea Al." Minerva snuggled into his chest and sighed, she so wanted to make the little girl happy.

Early the next morning, Hermione and Minerva sat at the dining table and chatted with each other. Albus snuck down the stairs and stood at the door way, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He listened to the conversation and decided to walk in when she heard Hermione sob.

"Minerva," he whispered as he saw her holding the little girl on her lap, running her fingers through her hair and whispering soothingly to her.

When she heard her name, she looked up and smiled at her husband before shaking her head. She didn't want Hermione to react badly to Albus now that she was only just starting to calm down.

Half an hour later and Hermione was sat on the floor in the living room in front of the fire. Minerva was sat on the sofa next to Albus, neither wanting to get too close, worried that they would spook Hermione; when the clock struck nine and Albus sighed.

"I have to head of now my love."

"Okay Al." Minerva turned on the sofa and Albus kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to act differently around me you know," Hermione whispered.

Minerva smiled at the girl and nodded, grateful. "Take care Albus."

"Always," Albus whispered and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Minerva smiled against his lips. "I love you," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Tabby." Albus stood after pecking his wife on the lips once more and sat next to Hermione. "Can I have a hug?" Albus asked gently.

Hermione nodded slowly then hugged the elder man.

"I want you to do me a favour today." Hermione nodded. "Can you look after Minerva for me please?"

"Ok," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you my dear." Albus hugged her one last time before standing and walking out the door.

Hermione watched as Albus walked out the front door before sitting herself next to Minerva on the sofa. Minerva instantly brought the girl into her arms and held her tight.

"What do you want to do today Kitten?"

"I'd like to go for a walk please."

"Okay. Want me to ask Dizzy to make us up a picnic or would you like to eat in town?"

"Can we eat in town please?"

"Of course." Minerva smiled and stood.

Hermione instantly followed and grabbed hold of her hand. Minerva looked down at her and they both smiled at each other.

They were silent until the house had shrunk into the distance as they headed down to the lake at the far end of the grounds.

"How are you feeling Kitten?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I'm okay. Why are you calling me that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry Hermione, would you rather I not call you it?"

"No, I like it. No one has ever given me a nick-name before." Hermione sounded sad and ashamed at the same time.

"Then I shall continue to call you it." Minerva smiled down at Hermione as she watched her smile the widest she had done since she had brought her to the manor.

They walked for a little longer making small talk about magic and Albus.

"I'm sorry if I've been funny around Albus."

"It's alright, he understands."

"I just don't know how to act around him."

"Just be yourself, and Albus will welcome you with open arms. Actually, I'm pretty sure he already has. He gave you a hug today and he doesn't do that to everyone."

Hermione hung her head. "It was hard."

"I know Kitten; I've been through it when I was a little older than you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but perhaps I'll tell you more when you're older."

"Okay."

Again, they started to talk and sat at the edge of the lake skipping pebbles across the surface until Hermione's stomach rumbled.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry; we'll head into town now." Minerva stood and held Hermione's hand.

"Okay, you don't have to buy me lunch you know."

"Well I want to."

Hermione nodded and they walked side-by-side into the small town that wasn't far from the lake on the McGonagall estate.

"What do you fancy to eat Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've never been asked before."

"Then look at the menu and choose anything you want."

"Really?"

"Yes Hermione, and don't worry about the price."

Hermione nodded and scanned the menu, everything looked so tasty. "I don't think I can choose, it all looks so nice.

"You can always choose something now and then we'll do some shopping and come back for dinner."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the menu. Minerva smiled and shook her head, she was starting to love the girl and she had only known her for two days.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Albus arrived home late that night and found Hermione curled up in Minerva's arms on the sofa in front of the fire. Minerva was running her fingers through the girls' hair and smiling gently. Albus kiss the top of her head over the top of the sofa before coming into view.

"Albus," Minerva whispered, not wanting to wake Hermione. "How are you?"

"Tired. How did your day with the kitten go?"

"Well, but I'll let her tell you about that in the morning." Minerva tried to stifle a yawn, but Albus gently pulled her into his arms.

"Let's head to bed love."

Minerva nodded and Albus lifted Hermione from his wives lap and held her close as they walked through the manor halls to Hermione's bedroom before both retiring for the night, but not before Minerva had tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

The next morning and Hermione was the first to wake, she headed down to the kitchen after throwing on a long summer dress. Wanting to thank Minerva for the day out, she made breakfast in bed and when the clock struck nine, she took it up to the two Professors'.

"Good morning," she whispered as she entered the master bedroom after lightly knocking.

"Good morning Hermione," Minerva whispered back.

Albus took the tray from her and told her to get comfortable, she did and sat herself next to Minerva, still feeling a little uncomfortable around Albus.

Breakfast was an almost silent affair and Hermione rushed out as soon as everyone had finished. Minerva and Albus found her when they had dressed washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that Hermione," Minerva said as she realised what the girl was doing.

"I want to," she whispered.

"Why don't you go and sit in the living room with Albus and tell him about our day yesterday, and I'll get one of the house-elves to do that?"

"Okay." Hermione slowly walked out to the living room, drying her hands on a towel as she went.

Ten minutes later, Minerva walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Hermione sat next to Albus on the sofa talking animatedly and finally looking fully relaxed. She sighed and sat herself on Albus' lap just to see how Hermione would react. Hermione paused her talking with Albus for a moment, but then smiled at Minerva and carried on.

The three were talking happily when Hermione stopped and looked at her feet.

"What's wrong kitten?" Albus asked softly.

"Can we –" Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is it Kitten?" Minerva asked just as softly.

"Can we make some cookies please?"

"Of course."

"The muggle way?"

Albus' eyes sparkled and he stood, extending his hand to Hermione. "Join me my lady?" He bowed and Hermione took his arm. Minerva followed a wide grin on her face.

Minerva sat on the dining table behind Hermione and Albus, a muggle bakery book in her hands, glasses perched on the end of her nose. She laughed when Hermione looked up at her a few minutes later; she had flour on her nose and she looked so cute. Minerva made a mental note to use Albus' pensive and make a photo for the mantel and a copy for her desk at Hogwarts.

"There, they're in the oven, all we have to do is wait," Albus declared proudly before pecking his wife on her lips and Hermione on her cheek, making her jump and drop the flour pot.

"Albus!" Hermione shouted when she looked down at her now white dress.

Minerva sat and laughed, dropping the book on the floor again startling Hermione who once again dropped the pot. "Minerva!"

Minerva smiled and tried to look innocent; that was until she too was cover in flour. "Albus!"

Albus tried to look innocent and pointed at Hermione who shook her head and pointed at Albus. Minerva giggled and threw flour onto the both of them. In classic family style, Minerva and Hermione ganged up on Albus and pretty soon the whole kitchen and dining room was covered in flour with the McGonagall 'family' lay on the floor side by side.

**To Be Continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A / N : Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews x**_

* * *

Chapter five

Minerva, Albus and Hermione grew ever closer over the weeks that passed. Hermione still didn't like it when visitors came to the manor, she hid behind Minerva and began to shake or just ran away up to her room, where she would stay until Minerva or Albus would come and get her when the visitor left. Now though, Hermione was arguing with herself as she got ready to go to Diagon Alley with Minerva. She had never been in such a busy place as she had been told that it was.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

"I think so." Hermione slowly walked down the stairs, butterflies in her stomach.

Minerva smiled and held out her hand. Hermione grabbed on to it and hugged Minerva. She was so nervous.

"Is Albus coming?"

"Not today kitten, he's had to go to Hogwarts to start getting things ready for next Tuesday."

Hermione nodded. "Can we go now please?"

"Of course." Minerva threw some floo powder into the fireplace and got in, Hermione quickly followed her and held on tight as Minerva called out, "Diagon Alley."

Hermione looked around amazed at what she saw in front of her as they stepped through the brick archway that Minerva had created at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Have you got your list?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered and pulled it out of her pocket.

"What do you want to get first?"

"Don't you know what's on the list?"

"I only know what is needed in general and for Transfiguration, everything else automatically appears on the list when I call for them."

"Oh. Can we get my robes first please?"

"Of course," Minerva whispered. Gently, she held on to Hermione's hand and slowly walked through the street so that Hermione could take everything in. Minerva felt a pang in her heart every time someone walked pas them as Hermione flinched. Someone brushed against Hermione as they quickly walked past and she jumped. Minerva folded her arms around the girl and held her close.

"I can't do this Min," she cried.

"Shh, it's okay kitten. It's okay."

"Can we go home?"

"We have to get your robes and wand, everything else can be ordered. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and slowly let go but stayed as close as she could as they moved quicker through the street.

An hour later and Minerva and Hermione were stood outside Olivander's.

"Ah, Professor how nice to see you again."

"Olivander. This is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Miss McGonagall."

Hermione flinched and Minerva brought her into her arms. "Can we make this as quick as possible please?"

"Of course."

Hermione tried wand after wand until a ten inch double core of unicorn hair and demiguise hair and made from walnut wood. Minerva gazed at it and Olivander gasped. Both recognised it as the twin to the one that had chosen Minerva.

"It's gorgeous."

"It is indeed." Minerva got hers from her pocket and showed it to Hermione. "The exact same as mine, only shorter."

"Wow," she whispered.

'_Wow indeed'_ Minerva thought as she paid Olivander for the wand. She started to put the pieces together hopping she was wrong as to the conclusion she came to.

**To Be Continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Minerva lay in bed with Albus that night, her head on his chest as he held her close. She sighed and Albus started to rub her back.

"What's wrong love?"

"Hermione, she has the sister wand to mine," she whispered.

"That's nothing to worry about love."

"I know, but that means she's my child." She took a deep breath before carrying on. "Her father is either you or ... Voldemort."

Albus wiped away the few tears that had trickled down his wives face. "Now, love, there's no need to get upset. We'll speak to Hermione in the morning about it and she if she'll consent to having a paternity potion."

"It's a good idea Albus, but I don't want to lose her because of the results." Minerva took another deep breath to steady her voice. "I don't think she's yours Albus," it was a quite whisper as she hoped Albus didn't hear. He did, but decided not to comment on it.

"You won't. Neither of us will. Either way Minerva, she will be our daughter; if it's through blood or adoption."

Minerva nodded. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I love you so." Albus kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Now where's that smile that I love so much?"

Minerva smiled brightly and gave in to her husband and kissed him lovingly before closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was sat on the floor in front of the fire re-reading _Hogwarts – A history_ while waiting for Minerva and Albus to join her. She had decided to skip breakfast as she wasn't feeling hungry. She was expecting Albus to hit her for not wanting to eat, but he didn't, he just patted her on the shoulder and let her go. She knew Minerva was worried about her, but she lost herself in her book before she could think about it too much.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered, bringing her back from her book. "Albus and I would like to talk to you."

"Okay." Hermione put her book down and turned around to look at Minerva who was in Albus' arms.

"Hermione, you may not like what we are about to say, but we need you to think about it okay." Hermione nodded. "Kitten, Minerva thinks that there is a chance that you could be her biological daughter."

"Really?" she asked her voice full of hope.

"Yes, but I'm not sure _who_ your father is."

"What do you mean? It has to be Albus. How could it be anyone else?"

"Hermione, Kitten, that is a story for another day, but let's just say that I was capture by some rather dark wizards around nine months before you were born."

"Oh." Hermione caught on pretty quick and nodded her understanding. "So how do I find out who my father is?"

"There is a paternity potion that we would like for you to take." Albus said, seeing that his wife had turned pale.

Hermione nodded. "Can I think about it please?"

"Of course Kitten," Albus' voice was kind and he hoped that Hermione would learn to trust him sooner her later.

Hermione stood and went to her room. She was shocked by what Minerva and Albus, well, mostly Albus had told her, and she didn't know what to think about it. All those years of pain and suffering she had people out there that loved her and could have saved her. The same people that had saved her were the people that she had dreamed about for so long; loving people who did things that she wanted and brought her things because they wanted to, not needed to. She sat on her bed and started to flip through her note book and started to write. She needed to think and this was the best way she knew to do so.

For days, Hermione stayed in her room. A house-elf brought her food and made sure she was looked after while Minerva and Albus stayed out of her way, leaving her to think, but worrying about her all the same.

A week after she had been told that the Grangers may have adopted her, she slowly went down the stairs and sat herself in front of Minerva.

"I've decided."

"Okay," Minerva whispered and took her hands.

"I've decided to take the potion. But you have to be there with me. My father used to force things down my throat, so I don't like having to take foreign things; if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense, kitten."

Hermione nodded. "So, when do we do it?"

Hermione, Minerva and Albus sat at Spinner's End with Severus Snape three hours later.

"Thank you for doing this Severus."

"Not at all Minerva. You're the closest thing I have to a mother."

"I know dear." Minerva patted his back as he passed.

"Here you go Hermione," Severus said in a soft voice he saved for family (Minerva and now Hermione).

Hermione nodded. "Do I just drink it?"

"Yes, in one go if you can."

"Okay." Hermione downed the liquid and pulled a face. "That was disgusting!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that."

"Well, I'm going to make good tasting potions."

"Sounds like something that'll be good for you Hermione." Severus smiled and patted the girl gently. "Now, all I need to do is take a little blood, okay Hermione?"

"I guess. I don't like needle though."

"That's okay, I just need to use my wand. You won't even feel it." Hermione nodded again and Severus drew a little blood. "It'll take a few hours few me to get the results, so go home and have dinner and I'll bring them to you tonight."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione whispered and hugged him quickly before going back to Minerva's side.

"I'll see you soon angel," Severus whispered to Minerva as he hugged her.

"You will indeed my dark knight," Minerva whispered back. She loved Severus like a son and she hoped that he and Hermione would see each other as brother and sister even if he would be her professor in September.

Six hours later, Hermione was sat in Minerva's lap, who was being held by Albus as Severus sat next to her holding the results of the paternity test.

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Hermione, Minerva and Albus held their breath, waiting for Severus to tell them who were Hermione's biological parents.

"Minerva and ... Albus."

"Oh thank Merlin," Minerva sighed and hugged Hermione close to her.

Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva back. She looked over to Albus and slowly hugged him too. She knew that he was nothing like John Granger, but the results had just given him the title that John once held, 'father'.

The days went by and Hermione was still a little hesitant around Albus. She spent all her time either alone or with Minerva. One day, Hermione woke up and decided that she would spend the entire day with Albus. She wanted to get used to him, to be able to talk to him almost the way that she could Minerva. She wanted to be able to give him a hug when she was upset without flinching and remembering John Granger. So, she skipped down the stairs as she did every morning and kissed Minerva's cheek and then kissed Albus' cheek. Albus smiled and kissed her cheek as she sat next to him. Minerva sat shocked.

"How are you this morning kitten?"

"I'm good Min." Hermione helped herself to a few pancakes and fruit and smiled.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'd like to spend the day with Albus. Perhaps walk across the grounds and then go to Honeydukes?"

"I'm up for it." Albus smiled and hugged Hermione, she hugged back, pushing all thoughts of the Granger's from her mind.

"If that's what you want. But please, don't eat _any_ of those sweets before dinner."

"Okay Mom," Hermione whispered in her ear as she hugged Minerva before running off to her room to get ready.

"Look after her Albus."

"I will Tabby. But, I'm going to be myself, she needs to get used to me."

"I know, I'm just worried about her," Minerva whispered.

Albus held his wife close. "I am too, but we have to help her heal and raise her to be a good, beautiful and intelligent woman."

Minerva nodded agreeing before pecking his lips and going to bid Hermione good bye.

An hour later and Albus and Hermione where sat at the edge of the lake, Hermione skipping pebbles across the surface.

"So, what made you want to spend time with me, Kitten?"

"I decided last night that I can't keep thinking that you're like John Granger. I know that I have to push him and what he did to me out of my mind, but to do that, I have to force myself to get to know you and make good memories to cover the bad ones."

"Sounds like a plan. But you don't have to force yourself."

"I want to do this Albus. Please."

"Okay. But if you want to come and hide behind Minerva, just tell me and we will. Okay?"

"Sure."

Albus brought Hermione into his arms and she snuggled close, enjoying the feeling. They both sat and spoke for hours both getting to know the other.

"Can we go to Honeydukes now?"

"Of course." Albus stood and held Hermione close as he apperated them straight to the door of the sweet shop.

"Go and chose as many and as much as you wish."

"Really?"

Albus nodded. "No limit."

Two hours later and Hermione and Albus arrived back home.

"There you two are. I was just about to send my patronus to get you home, dinner's ready."

"Sorry love," Albus whispered as he kissed her before handing her a few shrunken bags. "A gift from me."

Minerva brought them back to size and smiled when she saw tins of ginger newts and her favourite chocolates. "Thank you." Minerva kissed her husband before turning to Hermione and bringing her into a tight embrace. "Enjoy your day out."

"Very much."

"So how much did you buy from that damn shop?"

"Not _too_ much." Hermione opened her bag and showed the many shrunken bags inside. "I've never had sweets before, so I thought I would try as many that appealed to me."

"Ok, I'll let you off; just don't spoil your meals."

"Promise." Hermione kissed Minerva's cheek and ran up the stairs to wash and put her bag in her room.

September first came quicker than what any of the little family thought possible.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Minerva called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yes," she whispered as she came walking down the stairs at a slow pace. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you okay kitten?"

Hermione nodded but went straight to Minerva and snuggled close to her. Minerva rubbed her back and whispered to her. Hermione wasn't crying, but she was close to it.

"I don't want to go on my own."

"You don't have to love."

"Really?"

"I'm coming on the train this year, why don't you sit with me?"

"Could I?"

"You are my daughter, there's nothing wrong with it."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath and stepped back. "I'm ready."

Minerva smiled proudly at her little kitten and took her hand. "Let's go and find Albus then."

Half an hour and the trio were stood on platform 9 ¾.

"Have fun Kitten."

"I will Albus." Hermione hugged her father and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You can come and see us whenever you want. And if you want you can even write to us every day as I'm sure the other children do."

"I will."

Minerva smiled, and even though she too was going on the train, she hugged her daughter close. "I love you kitten," she whispered.

"I love you too Mom," Hermione whispered back.

Standing straight, Minerva turned to Albus and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Be safe my love," Albus whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise Al. And please _try_ and stay in one piece."

"I shall." Albus smiled down at his wife and brushed away the single tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"Take care of her Hermione."

"Promise Dad."

Albus smiled, that was the first time that Hermione had called him 'Dad'.

The girls said one last goodbye to Albus before climbing onto the train. Minerva headed to their compartment and waved out the window, while Hermione stayed at the door waving until the train station was out of sight.

Hermione soon found her mother and sat next to her. Minerva had a few tears falling down her cheeks. She hated to leave Albus knowing he had a tendency to wonder off for days at a time without telling her anything. Albus had told her one night not long after Hermione had taken the paternity potion that he thought that Voldemort was rising to power again. Ever since, Minerva had hardly left his side. He barely made it out of the past _two_ wars in one piece, she didn't want to lose him.

Hermione held her mother as she cried. Hermione could tell something was going on between her parents, but every time she had asked she had been told that everything was fine. She smiled when her mother looked up at her smiling.

"What's wrong Mom?"

Minerva sighed heavily, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of telling her daughter, but she knew that Hermione wouldn't be very happy afterwards. "You remember when your father and I told you about Voldemort that morning by the lake." Hermione nodded. "Well, your father thinks he's back and gaining power. I don't want to lose either of you to this war."

"You won't Mom."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Afterwards, the atmosphere greatly improved and Hermione and Minerva were soon into a deep debate on transfiguration. Hermione hadn't asked much about Hogwarts, wanting to see everything in _Hogwarts: A history_ for herself when she arrived.

When the station was less than half an hour away, Minerva turned to Hermione who had her nose in her book.

"Hermione, I want to warn you that the students may not act too kindly towards you."

"Why?" Hermione paused and answered her own question before Minerva had a chance to. "I'm your daughter."

Minerva nodded. "You'll be known as Miss McGonagall not Miss Granger."

"Will people know who my father is?"

Minerva nodded. "Our marriage isn't a secret but we don't go around acting married."

Hermione nodded and turned back to her book, her stomach was rolling and all hopes of having friends were just dashed by her mother. She couldn't stay mad at her mother however and knew that she told her out of love not to crash her dreams.

"All firs' years this way!" Hagrid called.

"Go on kitten."

Hermione looked at the half giant man and shook her head. "I can't do it," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be worried about love."

"I can't do it." Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother as the crowd around them started to get bigger.

"Okay love." Minerva picked Hermione up in her arms and balanced her on her hip.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For not being able to go with the others."

"I don't mind love. But will you tell me why?"

Hermione just shook her head and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

Albus appeared next to his girls once the students started off to the castle. Minerva turned and smiled at him.

"Pass her here love." Albus held Hermione close and she sighed.

"Is she okay?"

Minerva shook her head. "She can't stand being in a crowd."

Albus shook his head. "If I ever get my hands on the monster that did this to my daughter ..." Albus trailed off.

"Please don't do anything foolish Albus. We need you in one piece." Minerva meant that in more ways than one and Albus knew it.

"I promiselove." They briefly kiss before turning and holding on to each other, apperated to the castle.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**A / N : Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I've gone back to school and myself and Horcruxhorror haven't been in touch as much as before. Thanks for all the reviews, they make our day!**_

* * *

Chapter eight

Once Hermione had been sorted, she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the head table, so she was as close to Albus and Minerva as possible; she sat right on the end seat so that none of the other students wouldn't sit near her. She picked at her food and glanced at Minerva and Albus every now and then just to make sure they were still there.

At the end of the feast, Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that everyone apart from the members of staff had left for the night.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered and sat next to her daughter, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Mom," she whispered.

"It's alright. Why haven't you gone with the others?"

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." Hermione went to stand but Minerva held her hand.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Sleep in the same room as other people. I've never had to do it before and I don't think I'll be able to have people so close to me at night. Even you and Dad aren't allowed in my room while I sleep."

"It's okay Kitten. We have a room made up for you here until you think you're ready to share." Minerva whipped away a lone tear from her daughter's cheek and looked up at the staff table. Everyone was smiling.

"This is Albus' and my daughter, Hermione."

Hermione looked shyly up at everyone and waved quickly before turning and wrapping her arms around her mother. Minerva stood with her daughter in her arms and carried her to their rooms. Albus soon followed after calming his staff members down.

Hermione continued to hold her mother as she placed her on her bed.

"Come on Kitten, it's time for both of us to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head. "The nightmares will start again."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but then I have to go and rest too."

Hermione nodded. "I love you Mom," she whispered as she fell into a restless sleep.

"I love you too my brave little cub," Minerva whispered back before standing and heading to the arms of her husband.

Over the next few weeks and months, Hermione gradually became more and more comfortable at Hogwarts. Although, she _did_ have problems with Professor Snape; she knew he had to act the way he did towards her, he had explained it all to her after their first lesson, but she was struggling to keep that in mind when she was in his class. She had eventually stopped flinching when anyone walked past her but still had problem when someone other than Minerva, Albus or Severus touched her. Draco Malfoy liked to get a rise out of her so did it often. One night though, after dinner, he went too far. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a wall. No one was around to hear her screams even though they carried through the hall ways. He threatened and insulted her like John Ganger did and then proceeded to slap her before strutting off down the corridor. Hermione curled up in a ball and hid in a alcove nearby. It wasn't until curfew and her parents hadn't seen her that the staff members started looking for her. They had all grown attached to the child having not had any that they could spoil in such a long time. Minerva found her daughter in the alcove shaking and crying. Gently she scooped her into her arms and quickly walked back to their chambers, sending word to Albus and the others via her patronus on the way.

Hermione cried and cried and cried and Minerva held her the entire time even though Albus keep insisting that he hold her. He always worried about Hermione and Minerva always wanting them to be safe.

"Mom, I think – I think I'm ready to tell you what happened now," Hermione whispered in her ear.

Minerva kissed the top of her head and turned to Albus. "Would you mind making us some tea and um going to do some paperwork?"

"Is that your way of telling me to get lost, love?"

"Yes."

"Then your wish is my command." Tea appeared on the table in front of the girls ten minutes later and Albus didn't come back through the room.

"I'm all ears Kitten."

Hermione took a deep breath and started telling Minerva what her _'father'_ did to her and why. "It all started when my mother – sorry, Jean – died. She died protecting me. She was covering me with her body when we were found. I still had to go back to him though." Hermione sobbed and had to stopped for a while letting the silence calm her before continuing. "John started to drink. He had always been able to hold his drink and he never once raised his hand to either of us. When she died, he said I reminded him too much of her; had me grow my hair, wear tatty clothes and do everything she did. It was fine for a while, but when I turned eight, he started to hit me if I did something Jean's way. I had to learn everything his way. Even the way I sleep and sit had to change.

"As I grew older he started to get harsher with his punishments. I hated every moment and created a world inside my head that I could escape to every time he came to me."

"That's why you write, to get away from everything."

Hermione nodded. "I'll let you read them when you have a spare weekend." Hermione smiled before sighing and carrying on. "Every night since I turned ten, he came to me and got closer and closer to take what I hold precious." A tear trickled down her cheek. "He got so very close that night you found me." Hermione started crying again and Minerva held her so very close to her, comforting her, loving her.

Hermione felt loved and she knew in her heart and in her soul that she was now loved and would be for the rest of her life and afterwards.

The End.

* * *

_**A / N : Yes our dear readers, this is the end ... but never fear! We shall work on another if enough of you wish us too. We hope you enjoyed it**_

_**Paige and Horcruxhorror**_


End file.
